ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forest and Colosseum
Story Kevin is running through the forest, panting heavily. Kevin: (Gasping for breath) Need. Energy. Food. Power. (He then hears a twig snap, and he snaps out of his daze.) The Osmosian! (Kevin touches a tree, absorbing the wood.) Gymosis appears out of nowhere, covered in taydenite. He goes to punch Kevin, who barely dodges. Kevin punches back, but his fist shatters on contact with its body. Gymosis smirks, and grabs Kevin’s arm. Gymosis absorbs the wood off of him, being half taydenite, half wood. He then starts to drain Kevin’s energy from him. Then, Gymosis is hit by a powerful purple mana blast, sending it flying. Lucy runs to Kevin’s side, helping him up. Kevin: Lucy? Lucy: General! You okay? Kevin: Not until that thing is gone. (He turns, and sees an Anodite.) Gwen? (He then notices it was male, with the Omnitrix symbol.) John? Granodite: You don't look so good, Kevin. I hope you haven’t gone insane yet. Kevin: Defeat that Osmosian and give me food, and I’ll be fine. Granodite: Alright. Lucy, go! Lucy: Yes sir! Lucy takes her human sludge form, and charges at Gymosis. Granodite fires a mana blast at Gymosis, who absorbs the attack, firing it back. Lucy’s body morphs to dodge, and forms a mace hand. Gymosis goes to grab her, but Lucy dodges, as she wraps around Gymosis, keeping his hands out of the sludge. Granodite flies up, seeing several black marks under Gymosis’ eyes. Granodite: Wow. Talk about absorbing energy. Omnitrix! Activate capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow laser, sucking Gymosis in.) Kevin: How’d you do that? Ugh. Granodite: Well, might as well try it. (He blasts a tree with mana, and a large amount of apples fall to the ground. Kevin grabs two, biting into both of them.) Kevin: (With mouth full) How’d you do that? (Granodite reverts.) John: Anodites have reality warping, right? Though, if I stayed like that any longer, I feel as if I would lose myself. Kevin: You don’t have it mastered, like Gwen. You’d risk losing your humanity. John: Maybe there’s a reason Anodites don’t have DNA. Kevin: How do you have it? John: It attacked us, then I captured it. My guess is Albedo. (The room reverts to a pure white room, and a door opens.) You ready? Kevin: (Stuffing his pockets full of apples, with three fully eaten ones on the ground.) As ready as I can be. (The group goes through the door.) End Scene Charmcaster, Sunder, Animo and his frog enter a colosseum, down in the center stage. Charmcaster: Will Phantom ever take us to him? Animo: Phantom sees this little more than a game. And he can play it as long as he likes. Sunder: If this is a colosseum, then where are the foes? What beast will come and fight me today?! Highbreed: Are you sure you want to know? (The group looks up into the stands, seeing Highbreed, P’andor, Sonogram, Dr. Vicktor and Rojo.) Rojo: Well, well, princess. You’re the one I get to kill today. Oh, how I’ve waited for this. Charmcaster: Ha! This’ll be easy without John’s aliens. Animo: Careful. These are still aliens of Smith’s forms. Sunder: No matter. We’ll still beat them. Highbreed jumps and extends his wings, flying at the group. Animo’s frog hops into the air, ramming Highbreed and crashes him into the stands. Vicktor appears nearby, and fires a lightning blast at Animo. Animo pulls out a dish like device, reflecting the lightning back at Vicktor. Highbreed lifts the frog from under it, and throws Animo and the frog to the other side of the stands. Highbreed grabs Vicktor, and throws him after him. Vicktor prepares to fire a lightning blast, when Animo’s frog extends its tongue, grabbing it and slamming it into the stands. Sunder was riding his glider, dodging sonic screams from several flying Sonogram clones. Sunder fires his revolver at them, but they multiply and dodge, continuing to gain the upper hand on him. Sunder then fires a single laser down towards the ground, countering a radiation beam. P’andor was firing radiation beams from the stands, as Sunder pulls up to dodge, Sonogram still on his tail. Rojo is firing lasers revolver style at Charmcaster on the ground, her floating right above it to dodge. She fires mana blasts back, but is unable to hit Rojo. Rojo: Hahaha! That all you got, witch?! Charmcaster: I can’t believe that I’m wasting my time with you. 'Mechanae Discombobulus! '(Rojo’s armor sparks, and it completely falls off.) Rojo: What? No fair! Charmcaster: Witches don’t fight fair. (Charmcaster kicks Rojo in the head, and she falls to the ground, out cold.) Weakling. Sonogram’s sonic scream hits Sunder’s glider, and he goes crashing into the ground. The glider retracts into his feet, as he lands on his feet, swinging his axe at P’andor. P’andor blocks it, and fires a radiation beam at Sunder, who takes it head on. He then turns up a dial on the axe, and swings it again. P’andor catches it, and a bright red light occurs. When it fades, P’andor’s armor was still there, but he was gone. Sunder: He better be gone. He’s tough. Sonogram then surrounds Sunder with his clones, and they all fire their sonic screams at Sunder, pinning him down. Sunder covers his ears, and looks up to the sky, seeing Charmcaster. Sunder pulls out a grenade, pulling the pin. Charmcaster swings her arms, and Sunder teleports away. The grenade goes off, vaporizing the Sonogram clones, none left. Sunder teleports into the stands. Sunder: Thanks. Charmcaster: Don’t mention it. Now, to save the quack doctor. Highbreed pounds on the frog, causing it to collapse down. Vicktor shoots lightning at Animo, and he jumps off the frog to dodge. Highbreed fires finger darts, pinning Animo down. Highbreed: Goodbye, traitor. (Then, Highbreed is hit by a powerful stream of fire, pushing him down. He tries to get up, when the colosseum breaks under him, and he falls through.) Vicktor looks confused, when Sunder hits him in the face with his axe, knocking him out. Sunder and Charmcaster then go over to Animo. Sunder: You alright? Animo: Fine, but my pet has suffered some injury. Charmcaster, can you heal him? Charmcaster: Ugh! Fine. (Charmcaster uses mana to heal the frog, as the room turns into a pure white room. A door opens, and Charmcaster stops.) Done. You ready? Sunder: Almost. You think you can fix my glider before we move on? Animo: Should be easy for my intellect. (Sunder pulls his glider out, and Animo starts working on it.) Characters *John Smith *Lucy Mann *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster *Dr. Animo *Dr. Animo's Frog *Sunder Villains *Highbreed *Rojo *P'andor *Sonogram (death) *Dr. Vicktor Aliens Used by John *Granodite (first appearance by John) Drones by Phantom *Gymosis Trivia *Kevin joins up with John and Lucy. *Sunder, Charmcaster and Animo seem to be bonding as a team. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc